Mistress Serenity
by Flushed Twilight
Summary: The generals presented Prince Endymion a gift that would soon change his life. With internal wars between mistresses, promises to be broken, and feelings developing quickly, how will love overcome pride and deceit?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I need your full support! My writing style is mediocre but I hope you guys enjoy the story. Comments and suggestions are greatly valued!

**Chapter 1**

"Coming through."

"Make haste to the royal kitchen!"

"Where are the golden streamers?!"

"Have you prepared the mistresses' gown?"

The entire palace moved about like ants in all directions as every servant and resident busily prepared for the most festive time of the year: the crown prince's Birthday Ball.

"Presenting Prince Endymion and his escort Mistress Beryl."

Prince Endymion's announced entrance drew the attention of all those in attendance. Maidens swooned over his perfect physique. With a strong composure, deep sapphire blue eyes, and a charming smile, he was no less than devastatingly handsome. His other two mistresses smiled flirtatiously at him from afar. Endymion winked at them and proceeded to welcome the guests.

"I would like to propose a toast to all of you noble gentlemen and ladies who honored me with your presence tonight. In celebration of my 25th birthday, I will see to it that a new orphanage will be built in Rosens starting by the morrow!"

A loud cheer evoked from the audience as everyone toasted with the crown prince. Lively music followed the announcement. People danced, chatted among themselves, and enjoyed delicious cuisines from the planet's best chefs. The prince shared a few dances with his mistresses: Beryl, Ann, and Flora (Fisheye) and a couple of beautiful women of nobility rank.

"My prince, as your royal generals we have prepared for you a gift that would soon be a perfect ending to tonight's occasion," announced Malachite the leader of the generals.

"Oh? I am curious to see what you have in store for me," smirked the prince.

Malachite smiled mischievously and clapped his hands. A couple of servants rolled a large gift box into the ball room.

"We'd like to present to you a most beautiful maiden from the moon kingdom," he announced as box open from all ends.

The entire court gasped. Endymion felt himself falling into a trance for having never laid eyes on anything more beautiful in his life. The woman stared back at him with her ocean blue eyes. She had long, wavy silver hair that comes down to her knee in the form of a pigtail. Her skin was perfectly pale. She was flawless and resembled nothing short of an angel. The prince continued to stare at the beautiful woman from head to toe. His eyes now tinted with lust and desire.

"You've outdone yourselves again this time gentlemen. I give my thanks for such a… unique gift," he said finally drawing his eyes away from her.

"What is her name?" Endymion inquired.

"Her name is Serenity your highness," replied Jadeite.

"Very well then Serenity. I now pronounce you Mistress Serenity of the Crown Prince," the prince announced authoritatively.

The Mistress Beryl, Ann, and Flora gasped in anger. Had the prince just taken a 4th mistress right before their eyes?

Serenity bathed slowly, trying to delay the moment in which she will have to confront the awaiting prince in his chamber. Having finally made up her mind, she dried herself and put on the thin night gown that was laid out by the servants.

Her gaze drifted to the incredibly handsome prince resting on his navy, silk bed. She can feel his sapphire blue eyes penetrating her every move as she walked slowly to him. Her silvery hair drapes down on his midnight-colored bed as she sat down next to him. Endymion stared at his new mistress almost hungrily. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist whispering huskily by her ear.

"I'd like to get to know you better Serenity."

Serenity closed her eyes, trying not to be moved by his affectionate touch. It didn't quite work out so well seeing that he has the body of a god and the fact that she seems to fit perfectly in his embrace. Endymion couldn't get enough of her feminine scent and perfectly smooth skin. He fought the urge to ravish her completely.

"I apologize, my prince, but I do not wish to be your mistress."

Her statement caught the prince by surprise.

"I have your generals' word that if I let you bed me for one night I will, in return, receive my freedom. I take it that you will honor their promise?" She stated strongly, almost pleadingly.

Endymion couldn't believe for a minute that this beautiful woman had just refused to be with him, the crown prince and object of desire of every maiden in the kingdom. He continued to stare at her and pondered over what he is to do with her proposal.

"I see. So if I bed you, you will leave the next day?"

"That would be correct."

"On the other hand, if I do not bed you then you will have to remain with me as my mistress, meaning you will do whatever I say so long as we do not couple."

"I… you wouldn't," she hesitated.

"Tell me fair maiden, am I not handsome or wealthy enough to tempt you and forever claim your loyalty?" He asked intrigued.

Serenity blushed turning her head to one side.

"I do not deny your good looks nor your wealth and power. But those qualities mean little to me. Only a strong display of character and true love can win my devotion and loyalty."

"I do not know nor do I believe in true love. So seeing that our priorities differ and I rather do enjoy your presence, you are to stay here with me as my mistress. I give you my promise not to bed you though against my better judgment. It astounds me that I have to choose over something so trivial." he stated firmly.

Serenity was enraged.

"Oh! You are so insufferable and arrogant. Let me remind you dear prince that you are not the only one at the disposition of choosing. I too am obligated to decide over my freedom and maidenhood. And I assure you that you are the last person on the face of this planet to whom I would wish to bestow my virginity," she retorted calmly crossing her arms against her chest.

Endymion smirked in amusement. He couldn't help but noticed how awfully adorable Serenity is when she is provoked. He also delighted in know that she is indeed perfect and pure in every way. Her pink lips formed a pretty pout as if tempting him to kiss it. He lunged at her so that she falls on the soft bed with him hovering over her. Serenity gasped and gazed into his mysterious azure eyes filled with something she couldn't figure. She closed her eyes and prepared for him to take her, deciding that it was her chance to regain her freedom.

Endymion heard her heart pacing. He sensed her fear yet knew that she is allowing him to do whatever he wished with her. Her innocence was her most attractive asset. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, cheeks, the corner of her mouth. Serenity couldn't make out the feelings that are ripping through her with each of his gentle kisses. It was all so new to her. She opened her eyes to look into his. He was by far the most handsome man she has ever met, not that she was going to let him know. He lowered his head again but this time his lips aimed at hers.

The kiss was so soft and gentle. Endymion couldn't believe how turned on he is with just her kisses. He wondered for a second if she was a siren in the form of an angel. This girl, he knew would be the death of him. Serenity moaned lightly. He deepened the kiss when he couldn't take it anymore. His tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth. She gave in willingly, lost in the passion of the moment. Their tongues danced together as they continued kissing and enjoying the feel of the other person.

Endymion cleared his head and withdrew from her lips leaving lingering trails of kisses on her neck and cheeks before he stops. Serenity embraced herself for what she thought would happen next when she suddenly felt the loss of his touch. Both breathing heavily by now, their gaze locked once more.

"It's getting late. You should sleep angel," he said affectionately and adjusted himself on one side of the bed as if nothing had happened. Serenity blushed and reprimanded herself for letting him take advantage of her and stealing her first kiss. Not knowing where to sleep, she slid in to the other side of the bed as far away from him as possible. Strong arms pulled her closer to his warm chest. His lips nibbled the back of her ear and neck sending tingly feelings down her spine. Serenity closed her eyes and started planning ways to seduce him into bedding her. Endymion frowned not knowing when the next time will be when he loses complete control of himself and take her forcefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews!! I'll try my best to keep the story interesting.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to flog all of your arses!" cried Endymion entering the training room.

"Hold your horses," gasped Jadeite, "I demand the reasons as to the assault of my rear."

"Oi you two are such overreacting pairs. What is the matter Endymion?" questioned Malachite.

"Why did you promise Serenity her freedom after I bed her?"

"Er you see, it's a bit complicated. In shorter version, we found her after her uncle went bankrupt and fled the city," said Nephrite.

"The creditors were going to sell her into prostitution," added Zoicite, "so we paid them the correct amount and asked that she serves you for a night in repayment."

"I take it our offer was a better alternative than prostitution," chuckled Malachite.

"Well no thanks to you men, she's demanding to leave the castle after I bed her," informed Endymion annoyingly.

"I offer you my condolences. Now do tell us of last night's 'rendezvous'. Sources tell me that lunarians stimulate multiple orgasms in their partner. Ouch!" said Jadeite before receiving a smack on the chest my Kunzite.

"That's the problem you idiot! I have yet to bed her!" cried Endymion.

"The way I see it Endymion, you have plenty of other mistresses. Why don't you carry out your sexual frustrations on one of them for now," suggested Malachite.

"Point taken", agreed the prince, "but what do you suppose I should do with her in the long end?"

"Seduce her with your charms and make her fall in love with you?" suggested Nephrite.

"Negative."

"Shower her with gifts and jewelry?" proposed Jadeite.

"She's not quite shallow. I'm the crown prince for goodness sake. Now enough about Serenity, did you escort the Queen safely to the moon kingdom?"

"She has arrived safely and is in good care of her friend Queen Selene. In due time, I'm sure her illness will cease," reported Zoicite.

"I'm glad to hear. In the mean time, I will see to Malachite's advice."

* * *

"Oh wretched", complained Mistress Beryl, "I can't believe he sought out Flora's chamber before mine!"

"In any event," she added feeling relieved, "I'm glad he isn't too infatuated over that snow queen."

"My lady, I heard Mistress Flora has been furiously plucking flowers all day. Her maid Fenny informed me that it had happened after the prince left her chamber," reported Beryl's maid Belle.

"Oh? Is that true? I wonder what the prince did to have caused her outrage," Beryl chuckled in amusement.

"She said that the prince had accidently called Mistress Flora by the name of Serenity during their love making," snickered Belle.

"Oh? So he's still mesmerized by that witch. But why did he seek Flora if he had her in mind?" Beryl pondered.

"Perhaps the new Mistress is having her monthly visitor…" suggested Belle.

"Whatever it is, Endymion will find his way back to my chamber when he's through with her. No woman knows better the art of seduction." stated Beryl confidently.

* * *

Serenity had not seen any glimpse of the prince the entire day. Instead, she found herself showered with gifts and feminine etiquettes including beautiful dresses, shoes, make up, and even her own personal maid Sarah. The day was spent with Sarah providing her a tour of the castle in its entirety including the people who lived here. Serenity found that besides her, Endymion had three other mistresses. That piece of information caused her to feel a bit uncomfortable. The prince was obviously a philandering jerk, she decided.

"The Rose Garden is beautiful. I can see the full moon from here," Serenity smiled.

"Do you miss the moon, my lady?" asked Sarah.

"I missed it dearly. On the moon, whenever the earth is full, we would have a ritual dance. Back then, I've always dreamed of traveling to earth and falling in love with its handsome prince," conveyed Serenity.

"Then your dreams have come true my lady. You are here on earth and the prince dotes on you," said Sarah.

"My dreams are nothing but childhood fairytales. The world is more convoluted than my naïve ignorance", she confided. "The prince is indeed handsome but he is nothing more than a womanizing, prideful man who lacks the capacity for love."

"Perhaps your highness is too quick to judge on the crown prince's part," assuaged Sarah.

"I suppose… or perhaps it is due to the wrong timing of the circumstance, though I do not wish to be better acquainted with him. Now how about I honor you, my first friend on earth, with a dance from the moon?" Serenity offered.

"Your highness is too kind, but I would love to see you dance!" clapped Sarah.

Endymion strolled in the Rose Garden contemplating on whether or not he should visit Serenity tonight. She had succeeded in invading his thoughts the entire day; it seems that no amount of distraction can help keep his mind off of her. It was a lose-lose situation by the looks of it. He received his answer when he caught the sight of Serenity dancing sensually beneath the moonlight.

Her eyes were closed as she hummed a tune from the moon. Her hair glistened and spiraled around her petite figure while she twirled in smooth circles. Endymion couldn't figure why his heart was pacing uncontrollably. Serenity plucked a white rose and placed it on her hair giggling. He concluded that he would never forget the image of his moon goddess dancing before him.

Drawing nearer, he signaled for Sarah to leave Serenity and him in private. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her tiny waist. Before she can register what had happened, her scream was muffled by his kiss. Aroused by her taste and scent, he started to pin her to a wall, bringing her legs around his waist. Serenity was extremely confused. She had no idea what to do with his invasion of her body. Why was he so predator-like each time he sees her? What scared her most was a weird sensation that ripped through her which strangely resembled the one she felt last night. It was a mixture of excitement, fear, and desire.

Her conscience fled from her when he started to plant hot kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan which excited him even more. His left hand held both her arms on top of her head while his right hand lifted her dress to feel her incredibly soft and creamy legs. He groaned and pinned her harder against the wall to let her feel his need for her. Serenity snapped her eyes open when she felt his arousal rubbing against her womanhood and his hand lurking on her breast. Alerted by the heat between her thighs, she wiggled out of his embrace and ran towards her chamber in the East wing. Endymion cursed himself for almost losing it. He was partially thankful that her shyness had saved him this time.

* * *

Back at her chamber, Serenity leaned on her door breathing heavily.

'Oh! Why did I leave?! I should have stayed. He would have done the deed, and I would have been freed. You need to be stronger Serenity! You can't seduce him if you can't get over your shyness!' she scolded herself.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" asked Sarah who saw Serenity entering the room abruptly.

"Sarah, can you request Endymion's presence for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Half of my chapter was erased, so I had to rewrite it. --" Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Miss me already?" Endymion flirted leaning against Serenity's chamber door. He partly wondered what his little siren had up her sleeves. Optimistically, he'd like to think she couldn't resist his charms after their little encountering at the garden.

"I drew a bath for you," she said innocently. Endymion smirked realizing her intentions; though he couldn't help the images that kept lurking through his mind of them making love in the water.

"Will you be assisting me?" he teased, liking the way the color red makes her skin more radiant.

"If you wish," she complied leading him towards the bathtub. Endymion silently stripped off his shirt. Serenity's gaze fell on his well toned muscles and defined jaw line, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the prince.

"When you're done gawking, I'd like to receive my bath before the water cools," he grinned amusedly. Serenity blushed deeper and turned to her side while he fully disrobed and settled into the large bathtub. She rested herself on the back of the tub and reached for a sponge, soaked it and began to rub it slowly against his shoulders, arms, and back. She then brought the sponge back to his shoulders and neck, then down his chest. Her heart pulsated wildly by the intimacy of their contact. She fought hard to suppress her attraction for his physical appearance.

The way Serenity's petite hands and fingers moved lightly over his skin was slowly driving him insane with desire. Perhaps he should reconsider playing along with her little game. It was hard to believe how effortlessly this woman affected his hormones. He was glad that the soap bubbles had succeeded in hiding his now erect manhood from her view. Serenity thought she heard him groaned. Sensing his tension, she wondered if she should use his weakening conscience to her advantage.

"Perhaps I should join you my prince," she whispered seductively. Endymion's eyes widened as he caught her softly by the wrist.

"Don't," he halted her, "I know what plans you're devising. I'm not going to lose my self control, Serenity."

"Is that so?" she challenged before her lips met his in a searing kiss. Endymion was astonished to say in the least by her bold action. Her tongue nibbled the bottom of his lips to ask for entrance. She was a fast learner, he decided. No longer suppressing his yearning, he deepened the kiss and plunged his tongue into her warm mouth. His kiss was rough and passionate as he pulled her right into the tub with him. Her eyes widened when she felt herself drenched on top of him in the water and her thighs poked by his long and hard shaft, causing a moan of pleasure from him. She broke the kiss suddenly and looked into his eyes which were now black with desire. For a minute, she felt afraid. She was still after all a virgin and he didn't look like he was going to be gentle. Not to mention how awfully awkward it was to be on top of a naked man.

Sensing the fear in her beautiful ocean eyes, Endymion fought to calm his carnal desires. Instead, he turned so that he was on top of her. She closed her eyes not knowing what to do. He began softly kissing every inch of her face, neck, and shoulders. He wanted her to know that she could trust him. Serenity on the other hand, felt her womanhood throbbed unbearably by his gentle touches.

"Do you want me Serenity?" he asked his eyes fell from her lips to her eyes. Serenity had no idea how to respond to his question. He was so devastatingly handsome; she would be lying to herself if she hadn't wanted him physically. She nodded gently to his question, her eyes not leaving his.

"Will you still leave if I make love to you?" He asked softly again. Serenity nodded a second time knowing fully well that it wasn't love they would be making, but rather a sexual act amidst the throws of passion.

Endymion stood up and out of the bathtub disappointedly. He dried himself, put on his robe, and left the bathroom. Serenity also proceeded in cleaning herself up, quite upset that not only her plan had failed but also that she was starting to develop mix feelings about the whole situation. She hoped that she would not fall in love with the prince. She absolutely refused to. It would be one that would be one-sided and built unstably on mere physical attraction.

* * *

Serenity was surprised to see Endymion still in her chamber when she walked out of the bathroom.

"You don't have to spend the night Endymion. I'm sure your other mistresses would fancy your visit," she stated calmly.

"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" he smirked.

"May I remind you, I am not one to be yearning for your affection, prince," she retorted.

"And in all irony, my affection you have won," he flirted.

"Why do you insist on keeping me?" she blurted.

"I still need to find the answer to that really," he shrugged playfully.

"Well thanks to you, I'm bored out of my mind in the confines of this castle," she complained pouting.

"Will you stop your complaining if I take you to see the city tomorrow?" he offered.

"You will?! Oh thank you!" She beamed and hugged him excitedly.

Endymion smiled at her easily impressionable nature. He kept on hugging her until she felt awkward by her own gesture. He chuckled at her silence which succeeded in causing her infamous pout.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled letting go of her embrace, "say what perfume do you wear, it's very pleasant."

"I am allergic to perfume. I do not wear them," she stated.

"Then what is that scent on you?"

"It's must be my natural scent," she replied innocently, "everyone has them."

"Yes, though not nearly as nice as yours. And you wonder why I had wanted to keep you," he complimented. She blushed and thanked him.

"Tell me about your family," he inquired.

"My family? There's not much to say I suppose. My parents both passed away during my infancy… I resided with my uncle's family. He was an ill-tempered man, used to work right under the queen until he was demoted for some unknown reason. I never liked him much. My aunt though, she is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. Oh and my cousins are the cutest little toddlings," she confided her eyes glistened in remembrance.

Endymion had never felt so pleasant to be around someone. They continue to converse throughout the night learning a thing or two about each other. Endymion for his part learned how beautiful Serenity can be both on the outside and inside. She displayed a strong, righteous, and loving character. Her innocence and fiercely independent nature were refreshing qualities to him. Serenity on the other hand, learned that the prince was not so intolerable after all.

The night was still long; they had little to occupy themselves for neither felt the urge to sleep. Endymion proposed they play the game of strip poker which of course ignited a round of protests from Serenity who gave him a number of playful slaps on the chest. Eventually they resolved to playing poker only instead of stripping, the loser would have to drink a shot of liquor. The night was spent with both heavily drunk.

"I promise I'll visit you sometimes… when I'm out of here," said Serenity drunkenly.

"Nooo. I order you… to stay! I want you to… God, I'm so hot," he said taking off his shirt.

"I'm burning as well," she said pulling off her night gown.

Endymion's eyes blinked lazily at the sight in front of him. Even in his drunken state, she never ceased to be breathtakingly beautiful. Serenity was left only in a thin piece of camisole and undies with her legs wrapped underneath her thighs on the white silk bed. Her silky, silvery strands fell nicely around her arms, shoulders, and perfect cleavage. On impulse, he leaned in to caress a strand of hair. Serenity, who much liked the attention, leaned in to kiss his cheek and giggled.

"Gasp, who dares kiss the… CROWN PRINCE?" he joked pretending to be upset, "fair maiden, I will KISS you back as punishment!"

Serenity giggled as Endymion besieged her on the bed. He had to put up a struggle with her as his lips landed on her nose, cheek, forehead, the bed, anything but on her lips. He blamed his lack of precision on having seen multiple faces of Serenity. When he aimed successfully, he captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss. Their tongue danced together slowly. Her hands roamed his ebony hair as his caressed her thighs and hips. They moaned together into the kiss. When the last of their energy was spent, they fell into a deep slumber in the other's embrace.

* * *

**Coming Up Next**: Endymion accompanied Serenity to the city as promised. Just as their friendship started to grow to new heights, a stranger gave Serenity some ecstasy pills at a bar that they passed by. While she found herself torn between friendship and freedom, a new admirer seeped into her already complicated life.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: **Well I just finished reading the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer and I've got to say: I'm soo IN LOVE with Edward Cullen! Raise your hands if you are!! I keep picturing Darien's face in the Edward's character for some weird reason. Robert Pattinson is starring as Edward in the Twilight movie that's coming out this December. He's sooo hot! Go out and read it if you haven't!! Yes this was the reason for my delayed update. sorry! Lol. I made this chapter extra long!

--

The following morning was not so pleasant for the sleeping couple. Serenity woke up to find Endymion's strong arm wrapped around her petite figure. Her heart paced until she realized their improperly dressed state and started to throw fits and pillows at the sleeping prince. Needless to say, they began an argument on whether or not he took her virginity the previous night. Endymion saved the day or rather his day by pointing out the obvious fact that there was no trace of blood on her white sheets. Serenity glowered for having to invent a better scheme for her weakening plan of escape.

--

The prince was out on his daily duties. In the mean time, Serenity and Sarah decided to occupy their time in the library.

"You must be the new mistress." Serenity looked up from her table to see three beautiful women and a man who slightly resembled the prince. Their maids followed closely behind.

"Call me Serenity, how may I address you?" she greeted politely.

"I am Mistress Beryl. This is Mistress Ann, Mistress Flora, and my cousin Seiya." Serenity's eyes widened in surprised at the introductions. It was hard to believe how Endymion can be so interested in bedding her when his other three mistresses were all stunningly beautiful. She couldn't help but feel a bit insignificant among these women. She tried to clear her mind; she was not in love with the prince so it should not matter who his bed companions were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is with us. You should have tea with us sometimes Serenity. We can be better acquainted," suggested Ann who flashed her a smile.

"That would be lovely," agreed Serenity.

"I am quite fond of your silvery hair. It's unique," flattered Flora.

"Thank you."

"How do you like the earth kingdom?" asked Flora.

The women chatted among themselves. From the corner of her eye, Serenity noticed the piercing stare from Seiya's direction causing her to feel uneasy. The mistresses, she observed, were friendly quite opposite from what she had expected considering that she was supposedly here to share their lover.

"I see you ladies are getting along," their faces beamed at the entering prince. He took a seat next to Serenity and Beryl.

"We were just getting acquainted with Serenity," said Flora.

"Endymion, you're coming to my chamber tonight. I have a surprise for you," Ann said seductively and winked at the prince.

"I miss you Endymion," Beryl leaned her head on his shoulders. Endymion's face looked uncomfortable. Serenity was shocked to see Beryl's hand sliding up and down his leg and finally rested to fondle with his manhood. Across from him, Ann brushed up on his other thigh with her bare leg. Flora leaned in against the table to expose her breast for his viewing pleasure. Serenity blushed profusely and looked away.

"I will visit you ladies later. But first, I promised a date with Serenity this evening," he said and wrapped his arm around her waist. Instantly the mistresses gave Serenity a brief cold stare. It was shocking to see how hard they fought for his affection.

--

"Calm down Serenity, your head is going to fall off your head if you keep moving them around so much," chuckled Endymion. The carriage had led them into the main city. Crowds of people gathered to buy and sell objects and food of all kind.

"This is so wonderful!" she squealed. Endymion observed the beautiful women before him. He had not seen this side of her, so radiant and youthful. He leaned down to steal a quick kiss from her. She pouted and wiped her lips; she was use to his impulsive kisses by now. He chuckled and signaled for the carriage to stop. She excitedly took his hand and climbed down the carriage. They strolled in the market place hand in hand like a young couple who were recently married. People turned their heads to gaze at the beautiful couple.

"Endymion, why are these people looking at us?" she asked puzzled.

"They're thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife," he whispered seductively to her ears. Serenity blushed and elbowed him.

"I'm not your wife," she said bluntly.

"That depends, do you want to be?" he raised his left eyebrow. She felt her heart pacing again at his suggestive tone.

"Ooh what's that?" Her attention drifted to a kite stand.

"Those are kites. They sail in the sky," he informed her.

"How?" she asked intrigued.

"We'll buy one and I'll show you how to fly it later," he offered.

"Alright, I simply can't wait!" she beamed.

They continued down the road with Serenity questioning about everything that piqued her interests. Endymion kindly explained the usage of each. In just an hour, the carriage was stuffed with all of the things he had bought for her.

"Where do we go next?" she questioned excitedly.

"I was thinking about taking you to the ocean's shore. We can fly our kite there," he suggested.

"Sounds perfect!" she said and hugged him. She caught him smiling at her with that familiar look that says give-in-you're-falling-for-me. She looked away only to be pulled back by his demanding kiss.

"Will you quit that," she huffed.

"Quit what?" he asked.

"Quit stealing kisses from me every 5 minutes," she demanded.

"But I like kissing you," he said innocently.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

--

"This is so fun!" she smiled at Endymion who was wrapping his arms around her to guide her with the kite handle. The kite soared beautiful into the sky. Its multi-colors streaked across the sky like the flush of dawn. Straining her eyes, Serenity can see the two letters E and S that were painted on the kite which were short for Endymion and Serenity.

"Let some of the string go, it'll fly higher," Endymion huskily whispered into her ears. She did as he asked and the kite soared higher into the sky. She gasped when he picked her up on a piggy back ride and ran along the shoreline. The kite trailed behind them at a fast speed. They giggled and laughed together as the wind blew across their face and hair.

After putting away their kite, Endymion and Serenity walked hand and hand on the shores while the ocean waves washed upon their feet. Both were silent as they watched the sun set beneath the horizon.

"It's beautiful," she said gazing at the boundaries of the ocean. Endymion fixed her hair behind her ears.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he said staring intensely at her. Breaking the sexual tension among them, Serenity splashed water at him and giggled.

"Hey, you little cheater!" he laughed and ran after her. Catching her by the waist, they both fall down onto the sand with him on top of her.

His deep sapphire eyes carried so much passion and lust as he gazed into her ocean blue ones. It was moments like these that Serenity wondered why it was so hard to push Endymion away. He was so insanely handsome. He swooped down to kiss her hotly. His fingers stroked her cheeks eliciting a moan from her. He fought the urge to take her completely at the spot, granted no one besides his guards were in view. Just when he was about to deepened the kiss, the waves rolled on to them. They broke the kiss and laughed freely.

It was that moment when Endymion knew. It took him just three days to realize that he was already in love with the moon goddess. It was truly love at first sight. This would explain why he was so hesitant to bed her. The idea of never seeing her again surprisingly hurt him terribly. She was absolutely beautiful both inside and out, something no other woman can match. It shocked him how powerful his desire for her is. He suddenly felt weak and vulnerable next to his little beauty.

"I had a wonderful time today," she smiled.

"I'm glad I can help."

"Promise we'll always be friends," she said holding up her pinky.

"Just friends?" he asked looking a bit hurt.

"You already have 3 mistresses and they're all stunningly beautiful. I can't compete with that."

"Are you jealous?" he smirked.

"No. Call me selfish. I want to fall in love with someone who will give his heart to me and only me," she said dreamily.

"What if I get rid of all my mistresses and fall in love with you," he said hypothetically though with some degree of personal truth.

"Don't be silly. It'll never happen." She said although the idea was quite promising.

"Will I still have benefits that most friends don't?" he smirked.

"What benefits?"

"Like this one," he captured his lips with her in a sweet kiss.

"I'll think about that one," she smiled.

--

After dinner, they went to a spa to bath and clean up. Endymion then took Serenity to a high class bar where he promised not to get her drunk like the previous night. They listened to a band playing jazz music as people danced slowly around them. He grabbed her hands to the dance floor and began to slow dance with her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The atmosphere was perfect. She suddenly envisioned Endymion as her husband, who in her little fantasy world, was not the crown prince, did not have 3 mistresses, and was a commoner just like herself. They would live in a comfortable house by a lake and raised their children together. The thought brought a smile to her lips. The music stopped, ending her sweet reverie as Endymion excused himself to the restroom.

"Hi beautiful, here's a drink as complimentary of our bar," said a man in his forties who offered Serenity a tequila drink.

"No thank you," she politely rejected.

"Try it out. It'll help you live your wildest dreams if you know what I mean," he winked at her.

"No I do not know what you mean."

"Let's just say if you drink this, no men can resist you," he said seductively and gave her the drink.

The guards suddenly showed up to pull the weird man away. Serenity who was still holding on to the tequila thought about what he had said. If no men can resist her after this drink, perhaps Endymion will be lured to bed her. The question now is whether she wanted him to bed her. Truth to be told, she would not mind if she had to be stuck in the castle forever if it means that she can still be near Endymion and continued to be his friend. On a different note, she was afraid of slowly falling in love with him by being in his presence for too long. She would not want at all to be stuck in between his complicated love life and ended up only hurting herself. Having made up her mind, she gulped down the tequila. Endymion came back to find Serenity fanning herself.

"Are you ok Serenity?" he asked concerned.

"I feel so hot," she said. Her eyes gazed at him with a different look that he couldn't quite figure out.

"Let's go home," he suggested and walked her to the carriage.

Once in the carriage she was groping him. Her hands flew to his hair and face, pulling him closer into her kiss. Her sudden behavior shocked him quite hard. He pulled her off of him and looked into her eyes.

"Serenity, what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I'm so hot Endy. I want to take my clothes off," she said proceeding to undress. Endymion held her to him, his hands holding onto hers firmly so she wouldn't undress herself. Finally realizing that he was too strong to protest, she proceeded on to kissing the nape of his neck and throat. Endymion closed his eyes, trying not to be aroused by her invasion.

Once they were back at the castle, he carried her to her chamber and laid her down on her bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water into his face to calm down. Walking back into the room, his jaw dropped when he found her completely and beautifully naked. Her eyes were closed. One of her hands caressed her breast while the other rubbed against her womanhood. All Endymion could do was stare. His heart was beating a thousand times a second. He had seen woman naked before, but Serenity's body belonged to a goddess. His mouth ran dry. She was pleasuring herself in front of him, an act he found immensely arousing.

"Endymion," she whispered his name and moaned lightly. That drove him wild; he walked up to her for a closer, shameless look. Sensing his presence, she looked at him and grabbed his face to hers. They kissed passionately as she brought him down onto the bed. His hands cupped her extremely soft breast causing her to moan loudly.

"Endy, I need… I need..." She need not ask further when his fingers slipped into her heat and caressed it expertly. He gazed at her pleasured face as she moaned and arched into him. His breathing went shallow with hers. He groaned. He was so turned on! He continued to stroke her wet vulva and swirling his tongue over her breast causing her to repeatedly moan his name.

"Endy!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. She encouraged him to keep rubbing her until she reached her second orgasm just 10 seconds after her first. Endymion was amazed to see her orgasm for a second time so shortly. He closed his eyes as he started to fantasize how it would be like to claim her as his own. He climbed off the bed where Serenity is resting to sit on the sofa across her bed. He needed to clear his mind. He definitely crossed a few lines with Serenity tonight. Technically, he had not bed her though he couldn't help but feel guilty. His penis was still incredibly hard and painfully throbbing inside his pants. He definitely needed a cold shower.

Just then Serenity climbed out of her bed and kneeled in front of him.

"I want to return the favor," she said seductively.

"It's ok Serenity, don't…." he groaned when she touched his member through his pants and started to rub on it. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid it down as he weakened to her touch. His self control fled him.

"Serenity…" he moaned. She grabbed his penis through the hole in his boxer and stared hungrily at it. She breathed lightly on it as if trying to comprehend how something as long and thick as him can fit inside her. She was driving him wild with her light touches. On impulse she took him into her mouth and sucked on him like a lollipop. He moaned loudly. It was so good. Her tongue swirled on the head of his shaft as he guided her hands to move up and down his length. Her face was absolutely angelic. He was definitely going to hell for corrupting her. He felt himself near his release and pushed her head back so that his seeds would not spill into her mouth. He already felt sinful as it is. He picked her up laid her on her bed.

"Go to sleep angel," he whispered and kissed her cheeks. She protested a bit but closed her eyes anyways as her energy left her. Remembering last night's event. He quickly went to her closet and found a thin night gown to dress her in. Cleaning his mess on the ground, he wondered where he should reside for the night. He thought about going to Ann's chamber but somehow he felt as if he would be cheating on Serenity. Having made up his mind, he turned off the lights and snuggled into bed with Serenity for the third night in a row.

--

**A/N: **Hope you like that chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

"I cannot endure this agony anymore!" Flora cried as she paced about their secret meeting room.

"I underestimated the moon freak. It's been a month now and he's still smitten by her," Beryl examined, "and that is exactly the reason why we're having this meeting today."

"What do you suppose we do? I want the prince attention now," voiced Anna.

"We haven't been thinking ladies. All this time we've been fighting each other for his affection when we should work together to win him back. And I'm not saying for fleeting moments, but permanently," devised Beryl.

"The only thing to make it permanent is if she's out of the picture," says Flora. "Precisely, and here is my plan…"

* * *

"Endymion! I demand you to hand me back that book this instance!" Serenity was quite furious at him. She was rereading the part where Edward Cullen declared himself to Bella Swan in the meadow.

"I don't comprehend why you're so fond of this novel," stated Endymion as he toyed with the book in his hand, "The male lead is a vampire for goodness sake."

"The fact is irrelevant to his loyal, selfless, and flawless character, not to mention his undying love for Bella Swan." She contested.

"Quite defensive about Edward Cullen aren't we? You should be glad I'm not of the jealous type. Although I can agree on one thing; their forbidden romance is quite exhilarating. Something I can definitely relate to," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"When are you going to give into me my siren," he breathed next to her ear making those familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"I like the way things are Endy," she turned around to face him, "It's less complicated when we ignore our attraction for one another. I'm happier this way," she smiled warmly. His hand reached up to caress her cheeks softly as his tone turn serious.

"I can't fight off the way I feel around you. My sanity is on a thin thread as we speak," his gaze fell to her lips.

She closed her beautiful blue eyes. Lately, it has been harder for her to resist his charms and not throw herself indignantly at him.

"I wish you'd stop being so insistent. Tell me why Endy, why haven't you been with another woman besides myself for the past month? Why are you giving me these false hopes that you'd given your complete loyalty to me?" She confided, their conversation steering towards a dangerously personal topic.

"Serenity," he held her hand to his chest. His midnight blue eyes bored into hers meaningfully, "the truth is that I have not been able to think of another woman since you've appeared. But what reasons do I have when perfection is standing in front of me?" Serenity felt her heart skipped a beat. Was he confessing his love to her? Not quite.

"I'm only afraid you're uninterested in me knowing your absurdly high expectations in men. Edward Cullen pfft," he joked lessening the tension.

"I'm sorry your first impression of me did not go so well. I'm a spoiled, flawed prince who allowed my hormones to get the best of me. But I'm trying to change. Serenity, I think I'm fa…" There was a knock on the door, effectively halting his speech.

"Your highness, Master Seiya requested to meet you. He said it was important" said the servant. Endymion groaned. "I'll be back." Serenity nodded as he kissed her cheeks.

* * *

"Where are you leading me?" The prince was getting suspicious of the 'surprise' that supposedly was in store for him. "We are here my prince," claimed Seiya as he opened the door to the spa chamber.

Immediately the prince was taken aback by the sight of his three naked mistresses in a spa full of roses; giggling and playing in the water. He would be lying if it did not turn him on.

"Endy, come play with us," lured Beryl seductively.

* * *

Guilt consumed Endymion as he walked back to Serenity's chamber. How would she feel if she knew he was back to his philandering ways? He was in the midst of confessing his love for her before he was called out. He knew that if she had accepted his love, he would send all his mistresses home like she had wanted. And that was the reason why he did not take up on their offer back at the spa. He had left in the middle of it all. It was not as hard as he thought it'd be to walk away from three beautifully naked women.

As he approached Serenity's chamber, he halted in his place when moaning noises erupted from inside. The door was slightly opened revealing two sweaty bodies and a few strands of long silver hair. Endymion's inside was boiling.

"Oh Serenity… you feel so good…ugh" More moaning noises came from the girl. The prince couldn't stand to hear the adulterous couple anymore as he stumped away in rage.

He drank his life away hoping that it would numb out all of his feelings and thoughts. He felt like a fool. The beautiful siren from the moon is neither as perfect nor pure as he had mistakenly believed. She had allowed another man to take her while she had ardently resisted him, the crown prince, for the entire length of time they knew each other.

He doesn't understand. What man measures beyond his good looks, wealth, and power? How and when did she betray him? Was it the week long meeting he spent in Spain? So many questions ran through his mind. He was at a point where love and hate is separated by a thin line. He hated her for betraying and deceiving him, and yet he cannot ignore the longing and attraction he still has for her. He knew he was doomed for misery.

* * *

"Endymion, where have you disappeared to for the past three days? You promised to bring me to town," Serenity called out when she finally found him at the library.

"Why, do you miss me?" He asked his voice indifferent.

"I suppose you can say that," she blush a pretty color of red. He didn't think such a pretty face should belong to such a deceptive and sinful woman.

"You know, beautiful woman shouldn't lie," he lectured, his eyes filled with hidden disdain.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, not knowing how to react to his cold front.

"I don't know. Let's say after having the only woman I've ever cared for whoring around my palace, I've decided that I will have none of that," his tone bitter and uninviting.

"Would you care to explain who you're talking about?" He laughed mockingly at her.

"You should know fully well what I'm saying. But I don't want to waste any more time on you than I've already have. You wish to leave the palace ever since you came here is that correct? Well I guess it's your lucky day because you're free and encouraged to GO," he emphasized the last word and walked out of the library.

* * *

Serenity walked silently towards her chamber and collapsed on her bed. Tears fell effortlessly down her cheeks. He had accused her of being a whore and forced her to leave. It was only at that moment that she realizes she has fallen deeply in love with the prince. Why was he being so hostile towards her? Was everything he said towards her― all his words of endearment and love a lie?

She had not believed it when she heard the gossip that he had all three mistresses serving him together in one chamber. But now the pain ached more by each passing minute. Her dream of falling in love and living a happy life together with the crown prince crumbled hopelessly. She should have known that not in her wildest dreams would the prince of earth bestow his complete love and faithfulness on her— a commoner and an alien from the moon.

She packed her things slowly with the help of Sarah. It was almost night time, and she intends on leaving the following morning. Her thoughts drifted back to the handsome, cold prince. She wanted to see him once more before she leaves if it means for the last time.

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Endymion look disinterested although the familiar ache of his heart again made presence.

"I come to meet my end of the bargain," she said her eyes were red and watery. He can tell that she had been crying and the thought hurt him.

"I do not need it," he rejected looking away before he succumb to her offer.

"Need it or not, I cannot leave without repaying you for all that you have done for me," she said, "and my virtue is all I have left to give."

He snorted. "Do you take me as a fool?"

"I only wish to keep my promise." With that she unties the string to her robe and let it dropped quietly down his floor. She then started to loosen each side of her pigtails so that her long hair cascade down to her knees. At last her night gown joined her robe on the floor and she is left naked before his eyes. Her head turn to the side as she let him examine every inch of her. Endymion couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, naked body. He had seen her naked once before, but he recalled himself being drunk that night. It seems now that the last memory did not do her justice.

Her skin was pale and flawless like fresh snow. Her breast perfectly pert and her womanhood was bare, a common physical trait among moonlings. She was breathtaking. He stood up and step a foot closer to her— her natural scent was even more intoxicating.

Serenity glimpsed at Endymion. His face carried a solemn expression as he inspected her. She wondered if he had not like what he saw; her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and shame. She wanted to find a hole to hide under at the moment. She saw him starting to unbutton his shirt.

Serenity felt her skin burn wherever his naked body touched hers. He had the body of a god, powerful and demanding. He planted hot kisses all over her body; she wasn't sure if it was an act of worshiping or punishment.

"You belong to me, god damn it. And now I'm going to have my way with you. " He demanded breathlessly. Serenity closed her eyes and let him kissed her roughly. His lips enveloped and sucked her breast while his hands roamed all over her body. She moaned against her will.

"You pretended to be so innocent and pure. I've never in my life met someone so utterly despicable. You think you can toy with the crown prince don't you? I'll show you who is the toy," and he grinded his erection at her entrance.

A lump formed in Serenity's throat and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She wished this wasn't how she'd last remember Endymion, her first and only love.

"Why are you crying? You think I have wronged you? Save your pretentious façade for the next fool who thinks he's in love with you only to find his heart crush." He accused, sucking and biting on her neck. Surely enough, a hickey appeared and Endymion found a strange satisfaction in having marked her.

Tears continue to pour from Serenity's eyes. Endymion felt his heart tugged, but cast his sympathetic feelings aside and reassured himself that she does not deserve it.

Anger surged through him when Serenity closed her eyes lying lifeless beneath him. With that he plunged into her witnessing her beautiful blue eyes snapped open in alert. He could have sworn he felt a barrier when he penetrated her, but was too distracted with the sensation of being inside her. She felt incredible, far better than anything he has ever experienced and she was impossibly tight. He invaded her over and over, delighted when she squeal his name.

Serenity was dizzy. The stringent pain of having her virginity taken was too much to bear. Endymion had not gone as slowly as she'd like. And yet pain and pleasure mixed so strangely together, that she wished he would just stop assaulting her body all together. "Endymion! Please…" She meant to say stop but bravely, she allowed him to continue taking her until his breathing becomes uneven and his liquid spill inside of her.

Endymion pulled out and gazed at her beautiful body one last time. He knew it was the one thing he would be tormented by for the rest of his life. But then he spotted it, the red liquid mixed with the semen that pours out from her bare womanhood and an immense feeling of self-hatred and regret washed over him.

"You're still a virgin…"


	6. Chapter 6

"What have I done?" Endymion scurried away from her in shock. "Serenity..."

Serenity gathered the sheets and wrapped it protectively around her naked form. "I hope that pleases you. I'll be on my way," she said heartbrokenly.

Wiping tears from her cheeks, she got up to leave. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. She was too tired to fight, and the soreness between her legs makes it hard for her to squirm. He hugged her to him apologetically.

"Please… forgive me." His watery eyes bore into hers. "I know it's impossible after what I have done, but I can't let you go. You mean the world to me," he whispered.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," she answered as more tears spilled from her cerulean eyes.

He tenderly kissed her tears. "Please let me explain," he lifted her chin up to look at him, "I walked by your room a few days ago and heard two people in the throes of passion. He called your name and I got a glimpse of your beautiful silvery hair. I was a fool for not confronting the two imposters. I let my pride got to me, and look where it has gotten me. Tricked into casting away and hurting the only woman I have ever loved."

"You don't believe in true love," she tried to reason, mostly with herself.

"No, I hadn't. But then you appeared. You were so beautiful inside and out, everything and everyone you touch comes to life. I have never wanted so much to make someone happy before. And god, I'm so terribly flawed. When I thought you let another man touch you… my jealousy overcame me. Serenity… just give me a second chance… please… I'll do anything"

"It's too late Endymion… we had an agreement. I have honored my part, perhaps now you should honor yours," she knew her words were cold, but she couldn't bring herself to trust him again. Even if his words were true, their relationship was beyond repair. He had not trusted her in the first place.

* * *

After washing away Endymion's traces on her, Serenity went to pack away the rest of her things. She picked up the kite that Endymion had gotten for her on their first trip outside the castle. She remembered when he had painted the letters E and S on the kite. Hesitantly, she decided to keep this last remnant of memory.

She intended to leave immediately that night. Her heart felt heavy and she wants nothing more than to get away. Serenity knew from the beginning that it was dangerous to invest her heart on someone like Endymion. A few weeks ago, she had given up on her plan to seduce the prince and thereby earning her freedom. Instead, she has resolved on staying at the castle for the rest of her life as Endymion's companion and nothing more. That way, she reasoned that she can be near him without being hurt. She was so wrong. Everything that can go wrong did, and in the end, she was still hurt because she couldn't prevent herself from falling in love with the prince.

"Please let me go with you Miss. I can help take care of you. It's dangerous out there with your looks. Anything can happen to you," pleaded Sarah.

"Oh Sarah, I don't want to burden you. I can take care of myself." Serenity assured her.

"Sarah is right; it's too dangerous outside. People will take advantage of your beauty." Endymion stepped into her room.

"I believe you have already done that part, prince," she snapped. Her words tug at his guilty conscience.

"Please stay a few more days before we can find proper accommodations for you," he pleaded.

"I rather fend for myself, if you don't mind," she ignored his proposal. Her heart was beating fast and she finds it nerve-wrecking to be near him when her inside is battling to run back into his arms.

"Serenity… what is that crescent moon above your forehead. I've never seen it before," he observed.

Serenity gasped at the sight of the crescent moon on her forehead, just then Malachite rushed in.

"Your highness! Something came up; Mistress Serenity must not leave the kingdom!" He intervened.

"What is it Malachite? You can say it here," urged Endymion.

"We have reasons to believe Mistress Serenity is the lost princess of the moon. Right before his death a month ago, her uncle confessed to kidnapping the princess during her infancy out of spite for the lunarian queen. The queen knows of this and has sent troops to find the missing princess. They traced her disappearance to our bargain and the queen demands her daughter back," he told.

Both Endymion and Serenity gasped at the information.

"I'm the moon princess?" Serenity couldn't believe her ears. Endymion paused to absorb the information.

"I assume the queen knows that Serenity was declared my Mistress. How does she feel about that? It will not do our people good to ruin relations with the moon." Endymion reasoned.

"The lunarian queen was comforted for the most part that the princess was not sold into prostitution. I believe her dearest friend, the queen of earth, is helping to assuage the situation."

"I'm glad mother is keeping her company. Send them a message that on the morrow I will personally escort the moon princess back to the moon kingdom," he ordered.

"Will do your highness," said Malachite.

"Also, please invalidate Mistress Beryl, Ann, and Flora's title as Mistresses and prepare them a large sum of money each upon their exit from the kingdom." He decided. Serenity's eyes widen.

Malachite nodded and exited Serenity's room. Endymion turned towards her.

"This must be a lot to take in for you."

"I still have a mother…" It was all she could think of.

"Yes you do. And you have a beautiful future ahead of you. You'll be safe and loved by your mother and your people. That's all I can ever ask for you, my love," he tried to hold her gaze. Serenity bit her lips softly, not wanting to feel the pain of his loss.

"Just know that I'll miss you for the rest of my life." He whispers.

* * *

Endymion stared longingly at the beautiful lunarian princess as he witness her running into the arms of the Moon queen. It was no doubt that she was the moon princess for Serenity is the spitting image of her mother. Their affectionate reunion tugged at his heart. He was happy for her, yet at the same time an immense feeling of loss swept over him and he begins to despair.

"Thank you Prince Endymion for returning my daughter," said the moon. "It's been my pleasure your highness. I cannot wish anything more for Serenity," he said softly. The queen gazed from the prince to her daughter, and noticed a certain chemistry between them. While their eyes averted each other, stolen glances were taken when either believed the other was not looking.

"I assume you would want to visit your mother queen Gaia? She is in the main dining hall and awaiting us for the feast I have arranged to welcome back my daughter and her savior. Please join us," she invited.

* * *

"Prince Endymion, may I boldly ask you a question?" inquired the queen back in her private meeting quarters the next day. Queen Gaia is also present. There was much to discuss between the two kingdoms.

"Anything my queen," replied the prince.

"I have heard that you taken my daughter as a mistress. Are the rumors true?"

He hesitated before replying, "Yes, the rumors are true." Gaia frown knowing there was nothing to have stopped her son. He always gets what he wants.

"I guess there is only one question left. Are you in love with her?" She probed the handsome prince.

"With all my heart, but I'm afraid Serenity does not feel the same way," he confessed.

The two queens let out a sigh of relief, glad that Endymion is not toying with the princess.

Finally the Queen Selenity spoke after much ruminating, "I need to be honest. Serenity is in jeopardy of a royal scandal. Once the entire kingdom sees her, there will be much disapproving…"

"I don't understand what you're saying," puzzled the prince.

"The crescent mark on her forehead marks her coming of age. It's a rite of passage. In most cases once a marriage is consummated, the female will develop a crescent on her forehead to signify the end of her maidenhood." She explained.

Endymion pondered her meaning.

"So the nation will know that she has lost her virginity, which of course is my fault. Is this what you're afraid of? That they'll think she is a loose woman unfit to rule the moon kingdom?" the realization dawn on him.

"I'm afraid so. We cannot proclaim the princess until her hand is promised," she confided.

"If that is the case, I here request for Serenity's hand in marriage," he said without hesitation. Part of him feel elated to selfishly keep her by his side.

"That is not necessary for you two have been betrothed at birth," she stated much to his shock.


End file.
